


Tooth Fairy

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 16:  Vázkroos





	

Aceitar ir com Lucas ao dentista foi provavelmente a pior decisão de sempre de Toni. O homem espanhol está a agora sentado no lugar do pendura do seu carro ainda sob o efeito da anestesia e a dizer coisas sem nexo algum.

— Os coelhos são tão fofinhos!— Lucas balbucia, encostando a sua cabeça à janela do carro.— Eles têm umas orelhinhas felpudas e umas patinhas muito queridas. Não achas Toni?

— Sim.— o alemão assente, disposto a concordar com qualquer coisa que o seu amigo diga.

— Houve um dia em que eu fui a uma quinta com os meus pais e estavam lá muitos coelhos fofinhos.— Lucas gargalha levemente.— E havia um que era cinzento e quando eu lhe tentei tocar ele mordeu-me. Não sangre muito, mas a minha mãe ficou chateada comigo.

— Ai é?— Toni suspira, finalmente estacionando o carro em frente à sua casa.— Vá Lucas, temos de sair.

— Não quero ir para a minha casa!— o espanhol exclama.

— Esta é a minha casa, não é a tua.— Toni diz-lhe enquanto o ajuda a sair do carro.— Eu preciso de ficar de olho em ti.

— Pois precisas.— Lucas concorda, apoiando-se em Toni enquanto caminha.— Mas não precisas de tirar os olhos da tua cara. Podes deixá-los no sítio.

— Não te preocupes que eu não faço isso.— Toni descansa-o e abre a porta de casa.

Com alguma dificuldade Toni consegue fechar a porta, já que tem de segurar Lucas que por sinal não é assim tão leve. O espanhol tem o seu braço à volta do tronco de Toni, apoiando-se no mesmo para se manter em pé.

— Como é que as pessoas mudam as cores dos olhos?— o homem mais novo pergunta, sendo encaminhado por Toni até à cozinha e sentado numa cadeira.

— Às vezes usam lentes de contacto.— Toni explica-lhe e enche um copo com água, colocando-o em cima da mesa.— Tens sede?

— Não, mas posso beber.— Lucas fala rapidamente e segura no copo, bebendo um pouco da água sob o olhar atento de Toni.

— Sentes-te bem?— ele pergunta-lhe e tira-o da cadeira, guiando-o depois até à sala.

— Eu sim, e tu?— Lucas ergue uma sobrancelha e atira-se para o sofá onde se estende.

— Também.— Toni senta-se no chão em frente ao sofá.— Tenta dormir um bocado, deves estar cansado.

— Deves estar mesmo a achar que vou dormir!— Lucas exclama, apontando para a enorme janela da sala com o dedo indicador.— Ainda é de dia! Não é hora de dormir, Toni!

— Mas às vezes sabe bem dormir durante o dia, não concordas comigo?— o homem alemão tenta persuadi-lo.

— Não.— Lucas nega.— Eu quero falar contigo.

— É o que estamos a fazer.— Toni expõe e vira-se de frente para o sofá, de modo a poder vigiar Lucas.

Até agora tem sido bastante fácil para Toni cuidar dele já que a única coisa que ele faz é falar sem parar. E o mais provável é que Lucas acabe por se cansar de tanto falar e adormeça, dando algum descanso a Toni.

— Toni.— Lucas chama, sorrindo quando o alemão olha para ele.— És um bom amigo. 

— Obrigado.— Toni sorri carinhosamente e passa a mão no cabelo do outro homem, despenteando-o um pouco.— Tu também és um bom amigo.

— A sério?— os olhos ficam visivelmente brilhantes.— O Dani e o Isco dizem que eu sou muito chato. Não sou, pois não?

— Claro que não.— Toni garante-lhe.— Eles não sabem o que dizem.

Quando Lucas finalmente se cala, Toni fica um pouco aliviado mas começa a ficar incomodado por ele o estar a observar tão fixamente. Toni ergue uma sobrancelha, esperando que Lucas desvie o olhar mas isso não acontece.

— Está tudo bem?— Toni pergunta e levanta-se do chão, sentando-se num pequeno espaço livre no sofá ao lado da cabeça de Lucas.

Lucas senta-se de frente para Toni com as pernas cruzadas e os cotovelos apoiados nos seus joelhos. Os dois encarem-se mutuamente em silêncio até que Lucas finalmente se pronuncia depois de "tanto" tempo calado:

— Sabes, tu és mesmo bonito.— o espanhol profere, deixando Toni embaraçado.— Todos os alemães são bonitos como tu?

— Eu não sei.— Toni coça a sua nuca, sem saber bem o que dizer.

— Aposto que não.— Lucas continua a falar e com uma das suas mãos mexe no cabelo loiro de Toni.— Tu deves ser o homem mais bonito do mundo.

— Que exagero.— Toni sente-se corar e o facto de Lucas estar a mexer no seu cabelo só piora as coisas.

— Não é exagero.— Lucas sorri com todos os seus dentes.— As pessoas dizem que o Cristiano é o futebolista mais bonito do mundo mas eu não acho. Eu acho que és tu.

— Tu estás a dizer parvoíces, Lucas.— Toni suspira e tira a mão do espanhol do seu cabelo com delicadeza.— Daqui a umas horas nem te vais lembrar de que disseste isto.

— Mas é verdade, Toni!— ele exclama e segura os pulsos de Toni.— Desde o primeiro dia que te vi que tenho este sentimento estranho dentro de mim. Tens de acreditar.

— Descansa, estás a precisar.— Toni tenta levantar-se mas Lucas força-o a permanecer sentado no sofá.

— Não quero descansar! Quero que acredites em mim!—Lucas parece estar realmente determinado e Toni sabe que o melhor a fazer é ceder.

O problema é que dentro de algumas horas Lucas irá voltar ao seu estado normal e não irá lembrar-se de nada do que disse. Se Lucas dissesse este tipo de coisas enquanto estivesse normal, Toni dir-lhe-ia que sente exatamente o mesmo, mas neste caso é tudo diferente.

— Eu gosto de ti Toni.— Lucas murmura, abraçando o alemão que corresponde ao abraço.— A sério.

O homem espanhol desfaz o abraço e foca o seu olhar no de Toni, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente. Toni respira fundo quando finalmente sente os lábios de Lucas tocarem nos seus. Os dois partilham um beijo realmente curto já que Toni se afasta rapidamente, lembrando-se do estado de Lucas.

— Mais tarde falamos sobre isto.— Toni promete-lhe, sorrindo.

— Está bem...— Lucas fala, mordendo o seu lábio.

**.   .   .   .   .**

— Como assim eu disse-te que gostava de ti?!— Lucas fica atónito com o que Toni lhe diz.

— E insiste que era verdade.  — Toni comenta, vendo o rosto de Lucas ficar vermelho.

— Acreditaste?— ele pergunta-lhe em voz baixa.— É que eu realmente gosto de ti.

— Agora acredito.— Toni sorri e acaricia o rosto de Lucas.— Sabes, talvez eu sinta o mesmo por ti.


End file.
